This invention relates to corkscrews equipped with means making it possible to reduce in considerable proportion the effort and time required for removing corks from bottles and similar containers.
A tackle reduction corkscrew described in French Pat. No. 1,589,350 and in German (FRG) Pat. No. 204,020 is already known. The embodiment of these corkscrews is complicated and onerous; moreover, they generate friction that cause a part of the gain in the reduction of the removal effort to be lost.